


A Match Into Water

by magicspills



Category: Carry On - Rainbow Rowell
Genre: Day At The Beach, Fluff, M/M, baz hates the beach, baz really loves simon, simon is apparently really good at making Baz do what he wants
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-11
Updated: 2018-06-11
Packaged: 2019-05-20 20:15:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14901251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magicspills/pseuds/magicspills
Summary: Baz has never been to the beach and Simon wants to change that.





	A Match Into Water

**BAZ :**

This place is absolute hell.

Snow is dragging me along the sandy surface, the hot sun is excruciating around this time of year.I don’t why I let him drag me out to this social wasteland. When Snow found out that I never went to the beach before, he persisted that he must take me to the beach, I abhorred the idea. I was never one for having “fun” in the sun, and soaking up vitamin D.

I get enough of that at home.

But Snow wouldn’t let it go until finally I gave in with a heavy sigh. After all, he was kissing my neck, trying to persuade me. That boy can make me do even the most embarrassing thing ever and I would still give in when his lips are on mine.

And that is why I find myself right now, huddled underneath an umbrella, and sunglasses. Snow is standing in front of me, with his arms crossed over his chest. He’s wearing an atrocious blue shirt with fucking flamingos on it.

“It’s looks like summer!” He argued when I said I wasn’t stepping foot out of the door with my boyfriend dressed like a fashion disaster dad.

“It looks like social suicide, Snow.” I said. He shrugged and grabbed my hand, dragging me to the car (with much persistence.)

The beach itself doesn’t look at that bad. The water is a nice shade of blue, not Snow’s eyes blue, which is beautiful, but the beach blue is nice. I still don’t like the thought of swimming in it, that sounds absolutely disgusting.

Imagine how much kids pee in there? The thought makes me shiver.

“Let’s build a sand castle!” Snow says, I look up at him through my sunglasses and sneer.

“Or, hear me out on this,” I say, “I stay under the umbrella, and watch you waste your time playing in dirt?”

Snow huffs and sits in the sand, in front of me. He gathers up a handful of sand and piles them into a small heap, he really had no idea what he’s doing. Until he looks up at me and gives me a smile that is anything but innocent.

**SIMON :**

I knew dragging Baz to the beach was a bad idea, but I couldn’t resist the thought of showing off my boyfriend to people. Although there really isn’t much to show off…

He’s glaring up a storm through his expensive pair of sunglasses, and he’s still wearing the same green button up, with the sleeves rolled up to his elbows. If he thinks I look weird wearing my flamingo shirt, he has another thing coming.

He has sunscreen on his nose, with a white fedora on his head, wearing Birkenstock sandals.If his prominent widow’s peak, and pale complexion isn’t enough to scream “vampire” then he’s certainly winning in that department now. He looks exactly like the roll of the brooding vampire he is.

He looks stunning.

“Do you burn in the sunlight?” I ask out of the blue when he doesn’t say anything. “Is that why you’re not playing with me?”

Baz raises an eyebrow at me.

“Does it look like I’m on fire, Snow?”

I shake my head and smile. “No, but you are insanely hot.”

If I didn’t know any better I could have sworn I saw a light blush form on his cheeks.

I really want him to enjoy himself. I want him to see that the beach is fun.

Baz is lathering more sunblock on himself when a plan forms in my head. It's dimwitted, but that's the thing;

Everything I do is practically dimwitted.

I stand up and let out a sigh, and run a hand across my forehead, pretending to wipe of sweat. I make of show of it being too hot.

Baz doesn't look up until I grab the hem of shirt, and I see his eyes, through his sunglasses, turn to me.

“Crowley, it's hot,” I say casually, pulling my shirt over my head and letting it fall at Baz's feet. Through the dark of his sunglasses, I see that his eyes avert from me and I bet if he had any blood in him, he'd probably be blushing right now.

Perfect, I have him right where I want.

**BAZ :**

The twat. He’s doing this on purpose.

He knows that it’s hard to resist him. Especially when he’s standing there, his golden, tawny skin shining in the rays of the sun. He looks every bit of a golden king he is.

“I’ll see you in the water.”He says and throws wink my way. He strides past people, and I see him jump into water and for awhile, I just watch him. He’s wadding, and diving underwater. He looks fucking flawless, like a mythical creature, swimming and letting himself float.

I don’t even need to be in the water to watch him be the gorgeous fucking being he is. I don’t even need to be in close proximity to him for him to make me lose my breath.

But then, I see it.

Beside him, a couple feet down.

Smiling, and giggling, and pointing.

There are three girls eyeing up Simon like he’s some trophy to be won. One girl, a brunette is pushing a blonde, pretty girl towards him, like she’s forcing the blonde to approach him. Not on my watch she isn’t.

I decide to finally grow a pair and pull my shirt off, and sandals, the sand burns my toes (and for a minute I wish I could burst into flames at this moment) I’m not insanely fit, and I’m pale as hell, but I pluck up the nerve to walk towards Simon, who stopped swimming to watch me make my way to him.

**SIMON :**

Okay, I probably didn’t think this through.

I never expected Baz to join me in the water. But he does. And he’s shirtless, and I seemed to have forgot how to speak, or even breath.

**BAZ :**

The water is fucking freezing. It sends shivers up my spine as the water slowly reaches my torso. Snow is a few inches away from me, and he wades over to me, until his chest is almost touching mine.

“I—I didn’t think you would have came,” he’s stuttering, and his golden skin has turned a nice shade of pink. “I thought you would have stayed on land—Baz, you hate the beach.”

I smirk and snake my arms around him, and shrug. “People can change their opinions, Snow.”

“Not you.”

I raise an idea at him, and lean close to his ear and whisper in his ear. “I made an exception for my wet, shirtless boyfriend.”

He’s blushing like crazy now and I’m living for it, He’s about to say something before I capture his lips with mine and kiss him. He doesn’t respond at first, but he slowly begins to kiss me back, I smile against his lips when his hands tangle themselves in my hair. I swear, I can kiss Simon Snow all day, and never get tired of his taste on my tongue. 

Finally we pull away to catch our breath and his cheeks are a nice shade of pink, I lean down and kiss his cheeks, targeting a mole near his nose.

The girls who were eyeing Simon have stopped and I throw them a sneer, They turn away and swim back to the shore. Simon looks to see who I’m staring at, and when he realizes what I was doing, he scoffs pulls away from my embrace and splashes water at me with a smile.

“I can’t fucking believe the only reason you came into the water was because you were jealous!”

“I had no choice,” I say and shrug with a smirk. “They had to know who you belong to.”

“Excuse you,” he says and swims around me in circles. “I don’t belong to anyone.”

I raise an eyebrow and catch his hand, and pull him to face me. “Maybe not. But you’re my boyfriend and that gives me a right to put people in their place if I feel the need to.”

He laughs and wraps his arms around my neck, and I rest my forehead against his. He leans up and kisses my nose, and lets his lips linger for awhile. Crowley, he's beautiful.

He smiles. “Even so,” he says, twirling a strand of my hair around his finger. “I’m glad you came with me.”

“Don’t expect there to be a second time,” I smirk and push him into the water. He falls back with a splash, and when he resurfaces, he’s soaked and splashing water at me.

“Baz! You ass, what the fuck!” He’s red and I laugh as he’s splashing me.

Maybe the beach isn’t that bad.


End file.
